


The other side of the Greatest Love story

by Sselene



Series: The Greatest Love Story [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Companion Piece, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew is not the only lost soul who goes to Father Lantom.</p><p>Set before the 11th chapter of "The greatest love story of all time." Can be read as a stand-alone, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The other side of the Greatest Love story

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [The other side of the Greatest Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103133) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



Suddenly, there's someone behind his back.

“He reminds me of you,” he says, knowing he's heard most - if not all – of their talk.

“Me?” Clinton repeats.

“Desperate, sure that he deserves his suffering, his loneliness,” the priest explains. “Forced on a path he doesn't want to take.”

“I'd already taken that path,” Clinton reminds him, as if he could ever forget that soaked kitten he found.

“And now you're a hero.”

Clinton doesn't answer, and he knows that, looking back, he won't see him anymore. It doesn't matter. He'll keep on telling him that truth, until he'll believe it.


End file.
